Amor que não se diz
by Human Being
Summary: Cinco atos, cinco momentos, um sentimento. Shonen-ai, Mu-centric


Disclaimer: Saint Seiya e seus personagens não me pertencem. Nhé.

Sinopse: Cinco momentos, cinco atos, um sentimento. Aldebaran e Mu, Mu-centric, Shonen-ai.

Dedicada (e como não?) aos TouroCarneiristas do meu Brasil: DarkShaka, Deneb Rhode, Tanko, YoukoT e todo mundo que curte o casal. Também a dedico a Aldebaran de Touro, maior brasileiro de todos os tempos (HEHEHE) pelo seu aniversário. E que em breve terá seu capítulo em Side, também, podem confiar.

* * *

**Amor que não se diz**

* * *

**I**

**Desterro**

_O que não aconteceu foi  
rápido, fiquei para sempre,  
sem saber, sem que me soubessem,  
como debaixo de um sofá,  
como perdido pela noite:  
assim foi aquilo que não foi,  
e assim eu fiquei para sempre._

_Aos astros perguntei depois,_  
_para as mulheres, para os homens,_  
_o que faziam com tanta razão_  
_e como aprenderam a vida:_  
_na realidade não falaram,_  
_seguiram dançando e vivendo._

_O que não passou com alguém_  
_é que determina o silêncio,_  
_e não quero seguir falando_  
_porque eu fiquei ali esperando:_  
_nessa região, naquele dia_  
_não sei o que me aconteceu_  
_porém eu não sou mais o mesmo._

_A Solidão - Pablo Neruda _

_x~x_

Lembrava, não sabia por que, da última vez que viu a figura do Grande Mestre do Santuário.

Sentira antes um baque, algo no coração apertando, uma sensação súbita de vazio, e foi ter com seu mestre.

Shion era um homem sábio, mestre rígido mas que o preparou bem para a vida de cavaleiro. Tinha por ele gratidão, tinha por ele admiração e respeito, tinha por ele até mesmo o amor que destinaria a uma família, se ele a tivesse.

Foi Shion quem lhe explicou que não havia monstros embaixo da cama, que fantasmas não existiam, que o escuro não era para se temer. Foi Shion quem o ensinou a ler, escrever e contar; foi ele quem o ensinou o que era o cosmo, o que eram as forças que ele teria que dominar. Foi ele também quem lhe ensinou a esquentar o metal, a fundir oricalco e pó de estrelas, a consertar armaduras.

E por isso foi ter com seu Mestre, para que ele mais uma vez lhe explicasse que não devia ter medo, que seus presságios eram apenas isso, presságios, e que não lhes devia dar atenção.

Chegando no salão do Grande Mestre, viu a figura de rosto coberto, cosmo errado, oscilante e perturbador; que o recebeu em seus aposentos falando como sempre lhe falara, mas com o rosto coberto pela máscara de metal escuro.

"Jovem Mu", ele dizia, "Você sabe que não pude lhe dar atenção por esses dias, mas o atentado contra Atena exige novas regras, mais austeras." E Mu ouvia, lutando para que o coração não lhe saísse pela boca, buscando naquela figura algo que lhe dissesse que seus instintos estavam errados. Que tudo estava bem, tudo estava bem.

"Mais cautela", aquele homem dizia, "São tempos que pedem mais cautela."

Respondeu qualquer coisa, concordando com a figura a sua frente, e foi até a casa que protegia, e arrumou suas coisas apressadamente. Escreveu uma nota com letra garranchuda, que dizia que se dedicaria a treinar melhor a forja de armaduras, desceu as escadarias até ficar longe das doze casas. Um momento de concentração, abriu os olhos e estava em Jamir.

Shion o ensinou a se teleportar.

Ele só não o tinha ensinado a fugir.

Mas era o que ele sentia que tinha que fazer.

E lá ficou, acompanhado apenas pela apreensão que lhe comia os dias, enquanto martelava metal quente, oricalco e pó de estrelas para afastar a mente da realidade dura que vivia. Não sabia quando, mas tinha certeza que alguém apareceria ali para tentar lhe dar cabo na vida; brandindo contra ele o título de traidor que foi dado a Aiolos, ou descendo ainda mais baixo para emboscá-lo em sua própria casa.

E ele meditava, se concentrava em lembrar do que Shion lhe ensinara, e sua mente teimava em esquecer: Não havia monstros debaixo da cama, o escuro não era para se temer. A solidão podia ser boa companheira, não precisava ter medo de ficar sozinho.

Ironia que era aquela, saber que um de seus grandes medos foi tornado realidade, e o menino pacato que não gostava de ficar sozinho estava agora só, terrivelmente só.

Mas não era da solidão que ele tinha que ter medo, ela agora era sua única companheira. A melhor companheira.

Passava os dias só, isolado do mundo na torre sem portas cercado pelo vale dos zumbis, onde ninguém viria perturbá-lo, onde o mal não o podia alcançar.

E os dias se fizeram meses, os meses se fizeram anos. Mu cresceu, a solidão não o assustava mais.

Mas doía.

Os medos se tornaram uma revolta estranha, calada; uma indignação indigna, um ressabio constante. Uma dúvida de defender um mundo que lhe tirara o que lhe era caro, uma dúvida de defender pessoas que não enxergaram em momento algum aquilo que seu coração lhe gritara no momento em que viu o homem que usava as roupas de seu mestre e lhe escondia o rosto, e lhe falava de austeridade e cautela.

Era nisso que se consumia, enquanto batia o ferro no fogo, na forja que lhe tomava os dias.

~OOO~

* * *

**II**

**Saudade**

_Quando alguém vive longe de quem ama  
__E sente a alma triste e dolorida  
__Há sempre uma saudade que nos chama  
__Para nos ir matando e dando vida  
_

_Quando a gente se esquece de lembrar  
__Aquilo que se lembra de esquecer  
__Há sempre uma saudade pra matar  
__E logo uma outra saudade pra viver  
_

_É que a saudade vem devagarinho  
__Matar uma outra saudade mais antiga  
__É quando se descobre outro caminho  
__É quando o sofrimento à dor obriga  
_

_E nesse passo incerto e dolorido  
__Saudade... As saudades apagando  
__O tempo torna o tempo mais comprido  
__E a gente vai saudades desejando _

_A saudade é minha - Fado de Carlos Conde _

_x~x_

Eis então que, um dia, ele veio.

Não esperava por ele. Mas, um dia, sentiu uma vibração quando ele atravessou o vale dos zumbis, e o viu chegar com uma armadura para arrumar; e o jeito manso que sempre teve.

Estacou quando o viu, sentindo o coração apreensivo.

Será que o Santuário desceria tão baixo a ponto de mandar seu melhor amigo vir exterminá-lo? Será que fariam com ele o que fizeram com Aiolos, mesmo que fosse ele o único homem vivo capaz de restaurar armaduras?

Mas Aldebaran lhe sorriu, um sorriso branco que contrastava com a pele escura, os cabelos pintados de loiro fazendo um contraste interessante com o tom de bronze de sua pele e com os olhos pretos e amendoados. Olhos que sempre lhe chamaram a atenção pela doçura que tinham em si. Ele deixou a armadura para arrumar e lá ficou por alguns dias alegando não querer incomodar, e ficaram conversando, rindo e brincando; e ele era exatamente como o menino grandalhão de coração mole que ele um dia conheceu.

Pela primeira vez em muito tempo, Mu sorriu.

O outro foi embora, disse que tinha de voltar ao Santuário. O coração de Mu apertou, mas agora por um motivo diferente. Ele estava ali, em Jamir, mas Aldebaran pertencia ao Santuário. O mesmo Santuário de onde saiu tempos atrás, literalmente fugido. O mesmo Santuário que aceitou o impostor que tomou o lugar de seu Mestre.

"Eu volto," Aldebaran disse, "pode se confiar que eu vou voltar."

E ele voltava, ele sempre voltava.

Vinha até ele com mais armaduras para arrumar, trazendo consigo alguns presentes, besteirinhas que comprava no caminho mas que, para ele, eram os mais preciosos dos tesouros. Trazia docinhos, comidinhas, notícias, histórias engraçadas; e brinquedos quando ele já tinha Kiki para treinar. E lá ficava, por dias, conversando sobre tudo e nada ao mesmo tempo; e enquanto ouvia a voz do amigo seu coração ficava involuntariamente em estado de graça.

E seus dias solitários viravam apenas o intervalo da espera entre uma visita e outra, em que o amigo viria de novo lhe trazer o prazer de sua companhia, enquanto trazia armaduras para reparo, ou mesmo numa visita não programada; e lhe contava histórias de sua terra, dos seus nativos, que ele chamava de 'índios'; e brincava dando folgas a Kiki, dizendo que, na sua terra, os nativos diziam que 'criança tinha que ser criança'; e Kiki ia correndo brincar sob seu olhar afável.

Mas era Mu quem sorria, todas as vezes que o outro sorria, e conversava consigo; era ele quem sorria ao ver o outro chegar, ao receber os presentinhos, ao ver o outro brincar com seu discípulo.

E nas ausências do amigo ele o coração pesar, e entendia o significado de uma palavra portuguesa, que segundo Aldebaran não tinha tradução em outras línguas porque apenas os lusitanos, ao cunhá-la, sabiam o significado da palavra que acabavam de criar: Saudade.

~OOO~

* * *

**III**

**Renúncia**

_O meu coração ateu quase acreditou  
Na tua mão que não passou de um leve adeus  
Breve pássaro pousado em minha mão  
Bateu asas e voou_

_Meu coração por certo tempo passeou  
Na madrugada procurando um jardim  
Flor amarela, flor de uma longa espera  
Logo meu coração ateu_

_Se falo em mim e não em ti  
É que nesse momento já me despedi  
Meu coração ateu não chora e não lembra  
Parte e vai-se embora_

_Coração Ateu - Maria Bethânia_

_x~x_

Mu não saberia precisar direito quando foi que aconteceu.

Porém um dia, um belo dia percebeu-se enredado pelo sentimento que lhe despertava o colega cavaleiro da segunda casa.

Sabia que sua antiga solidão confortável já não existia mais. Ele só existia para os dias em que sabia que o outro ia chegar. Imaginava que o que ele trazia, ou as notícias que teria, eram muito pouco importantes diante do mero som de sua voz.

E, nessas horas, se odiava, porque não entendia como pôde deixar aquilo acontecer.

Porque aquilo não podia acontecer.

Não podia, porque Aldebaran era um cavaleiro como ele, consagrado ao culto da Deusa e por isso fiel a ela, e apenas a ela; e não poderia corresponder aos seus sentimentos.

Não podia, porque ele, por sua vez, era tão cavaleiro quanto Aldebaran; ou pelo menos era isso que ele supunha. Afinal, depois de sua saída do Santuário, quanto do Cavaleiro de Áries sobrou em si? Quanto do Santo que ele deveria ser sumiu junto com Shion? Ele teria resposta para essa pergunta? Não sabia dizer.

Contudo, isso não mudava o fato de que eram irmãos de armas, e não poderiam se envolver.

Além disso, havia o fato de que ele era um homem, e Aldebaran também. E ele sempre ouvira que as coisas não eram assim, que homens não se envolviam entre si, que não era assim que as coisas deveriam ser.

E mesmo que Aldebaran não fosse um cavaleiro, ou não fosse um homem... E ele, quem era? Era um desterrado, que teve de fugir para o exílio em vergonha de si mesmo porque nada pôde fazer para proteger o homem que o criou como se ele fosse de seu próprio sangue. Devia ser visto no Santuário como um desertor covarde, um ermitão que renega seus próprios companheiros, ele sabia que era assim.

Quem acreditaria que ele fugiu para se proteger do Grande Mestre? Quem acreditaria em si quando dissesse que Shion estava morto? E ele sabia, para sua desgraça, que quem quer que disso soubesse, acreditando ou não, teria sua sorte selada. Mesmo se fosse um cavaleiro de Ouro, como Aldebaran, ainda assim seria atacado pelas costas, ou teria sua vida feita num inferno que acabaria lhe consumindo não só a vida, mas a honra, seu bom nome, sua reputação ilibada.

E ele não podia fazer isso com ele. Não com um amigo tão querido que lhe tirava dos momentos de solidão para lhe divertir com histórias, conversas, o som de sua voz, o brilho dos seus olhos.

Não, Mu não saberia precisar direito quando foi que se apaixonou por seu amigo.

Mas saberia, até o fim de seus dias, quando foi que renunciou ao amor que sentia por ele.

~OOO~

* * *

**IV **

**Perda**

_Amou daquela vez como se fosse máquina  
Beijou sua mulher como se fosse lógico  
Ergueu no patamar quatro paredes flácidas  
Sentou pra descansar como se fosse um pássaro  
E flutuou no ar como se fosse um príncipe  
E se acabou no chão feito um pacote bêbado  
Morreu na contra-mão atrapalhando o sábado_

_Por esse pão pra comer, por esse chão prá dormir  
A certidão pra nascer e a concessão pra sorrir  
Por me deixar respirar, por me deixar existir,  
Deus lhe pague  
Pela cachaça de graça que a gente tem que engolir  
Pela fumaça e a desgraça, que a gente tem que tossir  
Pelos andaimes pingentes que a gente tem que cair,  
Deus lhe pague  
Pela mulher carpideira pra nos louvar e cuspir  
E pelas moscas bicheiras a nos beijar e cobrir  
E pela paz derradeira que enfim vai nos redimir,  
Deus lhe pague_

_Trecho de Construção - Chico Buarque _

_x~x_

Correu apressado pelas escadarias que ligavam sua casa até a dele, para avisá-lo do perigo que enfrentavam.

A Guerra Santa havia chegado, e não poderia tê-los pego mais desprevenidos. Enfraquecidos, desbaratados, com baixas severas em toda a Ordem, que agora era pega de assalto pelas forças de Hades.

Estavam sendo invadidos, e ele temia. Já ouvira de seu antigo mestre as histórias da última Guerra Santa, de onde apenas ele e o Cavaleiro de Libra tinham saído vivos. Sabia que era para aquela guerra, que se repetia em ciclos de pouco mais de duzentos anos, que Atena criara seus exércitos desde os tempos do Mito, e que era a função de um Santo dar a vida para proteger o mundo das tropas de Hades.

Sabia, sim, que muito provavelmente morreria naquela guerra. Mas não tinha medo da morte, não era pela sua vida que ele temia.

Temia pelos que amava, temia por Kiki, temia por... Ele.

Precisava avisá-lo, precisavam se reagrupar em meio à confusão do ataque surpresa feito na calada da noite falsa vinda do eclipse, e orquestrar uma ofensiva e defender a Deusa e os seus.

Entrou de golpe em sua casa, sem se anunciar, e o viu na posição majestosa do ataque do Grande Chifre, e por um momento acreditou que estaria tudo bem.

Provavelmente ele já teria surpreendido algum inimigo e dado cabo nele. Foi nisso que acreditou por um instante, assim que o viu.

Mas ele não se mexeu.

Chamou por ele, e ele não se mexeu.

Ele estava morto.

Parou, ficou estático diante do homem que amava, morto diante de seus olhos, morto sem que ele nada fizesse. Mais uma vez.

"Meu amigo", ele pensava, e sua mente embotada pela realidade do que via diante de si nem sequer lhe permitia chamá-lo de outra forma. "Meu amigo", pensou de novo, ainda sem a coragem de nomeá-lo da maneira que seu coração sempre quis.

Até isso lhe foi negado.

A batalha com o espectro que o matou foi um borrão, porque era só nisso que conseguia pensar. Era na dor, era na perda, era que nunca mais escutaria sua voz, nunca mais veria seu sorriso.

Ele morreu para proteger, ele sabia que era uma boa morte, morreu pela sua missão. Mas nada, nada calava em seu peito a dor de sabê-lo morto.

E ele, desgraçado que era, nem sequer teria tempo, ou oportunidade, para chorar a morte de seu amigo. Nem poderia, nunca, deixar seu coração chamá-lo de _meu amor_. Não poderia, e mesmo que pudesse... Ele não mais ouviria.

Os cavaleiros renegados invadiam o Santuário, e ele sabia que tinha que se levantar. Mais uma vez secou dos olhos suas lágrimas, mas seu coração não conseguia parar de chorar.

Tantos anos de raiva e ressentimento que ele ajudou a calar, com suas visitas e sua amizade desinteressada. Tantos anos de solidão, que ele veio quebrar, apenas para desfrutar da companhia de um auto-exilado que nada tinha a oferecer além de uma casa sem portas, um discípulo diabrete e alguns momentos de contemplação enquanto tomavam chá. Tantos anos de desconfiança e, por que não, medo; que ele esfumou com a sua simples presença, sua companhia desinteressada.

Agora não tinha mais nada, ele estava morto. Morto diante de seus olhos.

Queria sangue, queria dor, queria que sentissem a dor imensa que sentia; o inconformismo surdo de outros tempos transmutado em ódio, querendo sair de seu peito nem que rasgasse seu caminho para fora, transformando a raiva, a dor e o ressentimento em ódio frio, ódio puro.

E ele não conseguia mais segurar.

Lutaria, nessa batalha, como jamais lutou em sua vida. Custasse o que custasse.

Ele os faria pagar.

Mas a dor de ver seu amado morto era só o começo; e Mu se viu forçado a admitir que jamais seria capaz de engendrar, em sua cabeça, a crueldade daquela guerra.

Viu seu mestre Shion ressurreto, vestindo uma súrplice negra e brilhante; seu rosto, antes marcado pelas rugas da velhice, se mostrava agora jovem e belo como já fora há muito tempo atrás, em seus antigos dezoito anos, e o via celebrando a juventude e o poder que Hades lhe concedeu em troca da invasão do Santuário. E ele não estava só: Era acompanhado pelos Cavaleiros de Ouro mortos na revolta liderada pela Deusa e seus cinco protetores de Bronze, trazidos de volta à vida com o propósito de levar aos pés da representante de Hades na Terra a cabeça da encarnação de Atena.

Sentiu seu coração se torcer em dor de traição.

Ouviu a risada irônica do seu antigo mestre, comemorando a vitória certa contra as forças de Atena. Viu os Cavaleiros de Gêmeos, Aquário e Capricórnio avançarem em busca da cabeça da Deusa. Viu Shaka de Virgem ser derrotado, apesar do seu cosmo imenso que o fazia merecedor da alcunha de homem mais próximo de Deus. Seu coração ardia em revolta, e por um momento pensou que seu amado tinha sorte de estar morto para não ver tanta vergonha. Tinha vontade de urrar de raiva, e queria que seu poder fosse infinito para incinerar os traidores que se levantavam contra o Santuário, e tudo de bom e belo que ele sempre defendeu.

Tudo pelo que ele se sacrificou: seu amor, seu amigo, sua promessa de felicidade.

Quase não acreditou em seus olhos quando viu seus antigos companheiros, convertidos em lacaios de Hades, invocarem a técnica proibida de Atena em solo sagrado do Santuário. E se prontificou a usá-la também, junto com Milo e Aiolia, porque ele não pararia nem que queimasse até os ossos pelas forças daquele ataque. Destruiriam tudo, ele sabia, mas nem se importava; seu coração estava tão calcinado pela dor quanto ele queria que ficassem os inimigos ao seu redor.

Foram impedidos, Atena os convocou, e ele baixou a cabeça para levar até ela os traidores cobertos pelas súrplices negras. Viu Atena dar a vida para acabar com o sofrimento dos traidores, e seu coração quase se partiu ao ver o sangue dela pingar sobre o chão de pedra bruta. "A dor dos traidores?", ele pensava, enquanto seu coração urrava e ele lutava para manter um mínimo de compostura.

A dor deles, e ninguém pensava na sua.

Mas veio a revelação de que tudo aquilo era uma farsa.

Os cavaleiros renegados vieram informar a Deusa do levante de Hades. Shion, seu mestre traidor, usou o sangue de Atena para reavivar as armaduras de Bronze, e libertar a armadura de Atena com que ela deveria enfrentar Hades no seu próprio território, o Submundo. E Mu entendeu o quanto aquela batalha era importante, o quanto ela era fundamental.

Aquela seria a batalha de sua vida. E, realmente, já não fazia questão de sair vivo dela.

Era nisso que pensava quando desceu até o Castelo Heinstein, acompanhado de Aiolia e Milo, à beira da entrada do Cócito. Pensava nisso ao ver Rhadamanthys de Wyvern, um dos três juízes do Inferno, coberto pela súrplice negra ainda mais aterradora do que eram as súrplices que cobriam os Cavaleiros Renegados. Era isso que lhe deu forças para enfrentar o Juiz mesmo quando sentia seu cosmo tão fraco, enquanto instava Seiya a seguir em frente e deixá-los ali, lutando. E era nisso que pensava ao apanhar como nunca em sua vida, assim como apanhavam Milo e Aiolia, enquanto eles serviam de distração ao juiz para que Seiya e os outros pudessem seguir em frente, carregando o que levavam até Atena. Perderia a luta, ele sentia, mas ele não se importava mais.

A dor dos ossos quebrados se desfazia ao lembrar de seu sorriso branco, de sua pele morena, do corpo majestoso. A dor moral da derrota também se desfazia, ao saber que enquanto Rhadamanthys perdia seu tempo com eles, os cavaleiros de bronze levavam até Atena sua sagrada armadura.

Ele ficaria feliz de vê-lo lutar assim, com certeza ficaria.

E essa certeza lhe acalmou o coração quando se viu jogado ao abismo gelado do Cócito.

~OOO~

* * *

**V**

**Luz**

_O amor é o fogo que arde sem se ver;  
É ferida que dói e não se sente;  
É um contentamento descontente;  
É dor que desatina sem doer._

_É um não querer mais que bem querer;  
É solitário andar por entre a gente;  
É um não contentar-se de contente;  
É cuidar que se ganha em se perder._

_É um estar-se preso por vontade;  
É servir a quem vence, o vencedor;  
É um ter com quem nos mata a lealdade.  
Tão contrário a si é o mesmo amor._

_Estou acordado e todos dormem.  
Todos dormem. Todos dormem.  
Agora vejo em parte,  
Mas então veremos face a face._

_Ainda que eu falasse  
A língua dos homens  
E falasse a língua dos anjos,  
Sem amor eu nada seria._

_Trechos de Monte Castelo - Legião Urbana_

_x~x_

Não conseguiria imaginar que seria possível levantar-se do frio do Cócito, para lutar por Atena uma vez mais.

Mas se levantou, e lutou. Ela o trouxe de volta com seu cosmo e, por ela, ele lutaria.

Tinha a missão clara em sua mente, tinham que chegar até Giudecca e lá derrubar o Muro dos Lamentos. Era a única maneira de se chegar até os Elísios, e dali levarem a armadura de Atena até sua dona, e por fim àquela guerra, salvar o mundo.

Soava grandioso, era verdade, a missão de que se encarregavam eles todos; essa de salvar o mundo. Ainda mais para eles, cavaleiros, mesmo com o tanto que dedicaram de suas vidas para que pudessem ser capazes de fazê-lo. Uma vida de renúncias, de sacrifícios, e que nem todos foram feitos para trilhar. Muitos deles se revoltaram, inclusive se levantaram em rebeldia, porque queriam mais do que lhes foi oferecido.

Poder demais, obrigações demais, e pouco para se desfrutar.

Mu entendia.

Ouvira seu mestre Shion falar e falar sobre as escolhas e sacrifícios que faziam os eleitos para servirem Atena, mas que havia honra e beleza nesse ofício. Eram _santos_, ele dizia, porque essa era uma tarefa apenas para os puros de coração.

Ele entendia, agora ele entendia.

Ele queria, sim, salvar o mundo. E sentia-se orgulhoso de estar ali, em frente ao famigerado Muro, prestes a usar todo seu poder para dar ao mundo uma chance de ver novamente um novo dia.

Uma chance de vida.

E ele entendeu quando as outras armaduras atenderam o chamado da Deusa, e se reuniram aos pés do Muro, brilhando em conjunto, uníssonas evocando a luz do Sol.

O brilho era cegante, durou poucos segundos, e quando o clarão se desfez ele viu o milagre: As armaduras, e a vontade de Atena, tinham trazido os cavaleiros de Ouro de volta.

Todos eles.

Inclusive seu amigo.

Seu moreno.

Mu viu Seiya avançar sobre Touro, para felicitá-lo, festejar ver o amigo de volta. Os olhos dele procuraram os seus, marejados em lágrimas, e Mu também sentiu os seus molhados. A felicidade não cabia em seu peito, porque não imaginava que teria tamanha graça por parte de sua Deusa. Não pensava que seria capaz de ver de novo o sorriso, a pele morena e os olhos tão doces, de vê-lo tão majestoso de novo em sua armadura reluzente.

Foi até seu lado, sorriu para ele, só para ele.

"Meu amigo", ele pensava, e já nem se importava mais se não teria uma nova oportunidade para recomeçarem, para um dia, quem sabe, chamá-lo de _meu amor_.

Já era bênção o suficiente ver seu amigo de volta, ao seu lado, vibrando o cosmos em ressonância com o seu.

Teriam de derrubar o Muro, todos eles, juntos.

Vida por vida. Doze vidas, pela Vida.

Por Atena.

Mu sabia o que o esperava. E ele não se importava mais.

Porque pôde olhar nos seus olhos, só mais uma vez, e mesmo calado lhe professar o amor que sentia, mesmo que fosse um amor que não se diz.

~OOO~

* * *

14/05/2012


End file.
